bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Arrogance of The Innocent
Power Enhancement | used by = Xi | tblColour = Black | textColour = Purple }} The Arrogance of The Innocent (イノセントの傲慢, Inosento No Gōman) is a powerful item created by Ξ, in the form of a a pure solid silver ring. It was created for the purpose of Power Enhancement. It is one of the most unique items in Henkō No Kōdo's possession. Item Usage When the ring is in the possession of a being with above average spiritual power, they are able to convert that into a destructive weapon, other then Kidō. The special attribute that the destructive weapon possesses depends on the personality of the wielder, much similar to how the color of depends on the practitioner's personality. However, there have been some cases where the user is able to activate up to three attributes at once, combining them to help improve the weapons created. When Ξ created the ring, he didn't expect it to actually amplify the emotions of the user, allowing them to increase their along with their . Also, he is the only known user of the ring that is able to bypass the personality analysis, and activate any attribute he wishes. *''Darkness:'' If the user is bent on dark emotions, and shows a lot of self-pity, the affect of darkness take splace when utilizing the techniques. This form of energy takes the shape of fog, and has an indigo color. It allows them to use the negative emotions within their body to give birth to illusionary monsters. These furocious creatures are caple of moving on their own (according to the user's will). It also allows for the sharing of information, since all of the data collected by the Darkness is transfered to the ring. It's an attribute that leans more to attacking and fooling the enemy. Also, it is the most common source of destructive power that the ring gives birth to. *''Earth:'' When the ring was created it was not developed for defensive purposes. The elemental attribute known as Earth is almost completely impossible for the ring to produce. However, after tampering, Ξ has managed tomake it work. It is now set to respond to personalities similar to Chivalry and courage. It takes the form of sand, and is either a light brown, to a dark brown color. It has similar affects to Darkness but can use the couragous emotions of the practitioner to create solid objects. The objects are as durable as iron and usually do not last as long as the other attributues. As stated before, it is an attribute that leans more toward defending. Also, it is the least common source of power that the ring gives birth to. *''Fire:'' The raging fury that is dormant within the Fire Attribute, is one of the rarest powers the ring can conjure up. It takes somebody with both Chivalry, Self-Pity, and Courage, to create it. So, it is basically a combination of Earth and Darkness, with the help of the persons will. It is mostly centered around pure offensive abilities, and is the most destructive of the seven attributes produced from the L'arroganza di Il Innocente. *''Light:'' Those with a heart of absolute pure gold are the only known users of the Light Attribute. The power granted to them allows them to utilize techniques that can heal and bind the target they are fighting. It is a way of combat for a pacifist, and was created in hopes that those who cannot fight, would aid in battle. It is much similar to the Lightning Attribute, in it's ability to aid in combat. It is one of the rarest powers the L'arroganza di Il Innocente can manifest. *''Lightning:'' This attribute is one of the famous manifestations of the L'arroganza di Il Innocente. It allows the practitioner to increase the damage of their abilities, while already having a high destructive power. It also allows them to amplify the power of a comrade, using their sharp and determined personality to create an aiding link. *''Water:'' Much like the Earth attribute, Water'' is one of the only defensive types of the L'arroganza di Il Innocente. It isn't as rare as '''Earth, but it does have similar abilities. The manifestations of energy that can be created from the attribute, are similar to barriers. These barriers are similar to the personality of the user. However, the practitioner must have a calm and collected heart. *''Wind:'' This single attribute, is the rarest out of all that can be created by the ring. Ξ was the first one to discover it, but was never able to fully use it's power. It is the only attribute that can be manifested by the ring, that cannot be bypassed by Ξ. It is considered to be the heart of the ring, because of the personality and emotional state the practitioner must be in, in order to use it. They basically must combine all of the previous personalities, but still be sane. This is called the Leader quality. The techniques that this attribute leans toward is both defensive and offensive. It can conjure up barriers, but they are not as strong as the Earth and Water attributes. However, when Xi created the L'arroganza di Il Innocente, he naturally had it created to help amplify the use of in techniques. These techniques are similar to the things that can be produced when using . These techniques are currently only used by Xi, because only one L'arroganza di Il Innocente exists. Spells Trivia *The inspiration from this technique was the fact that Quincy have their own means of using , as do the . The L'arroganza di Il Innocente is a way to utilize in both ways. *The pictures used are all from Naruto, but only because they matched the description of the ability, in some way.